1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to finger care devices and more specifically to devices for supporting a finger in an elevated position for care of an associated fingernail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to care for the fingernails by clipping the nail, cutting the cuticle, filing the nail, or applying various base coats or polishes to the nail. Some people attempt to perform these functions by merely resting the elbow of the associated arm on a stationary surface such as a table while performing a particular function on the nails. This has been undesirable because the stationary surface has been far removed from the fingernail. As a consequence, it has been difficult to hold the fingernail steady during the various nail care functions.
When filing a particular fingernail, a file is moved back and forth across the nail. The friction between the file and the nail, which is desirable for filing, also tends to move the nail being filed. This movement of the nail not only inhibits the filing of the nail but also makes it difficult to view the nail in order to ascertain the degree of filing.
In accordance with the above described method of the prior art, the fingernails have been rather closely positioned to each other. As a consequence, it has been difficult to polish a particular nail without smudging the polish on other nails.